La rencontre
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Quand vous sortez avec vos amis tout peut arriver, le pire comme l'inverse... ;) One-shot


**One shot**

Après une journée épuisante de boulot au District l'unité a décidé d'aller boire un verre chez Molly. Erin, Burgess et Tay se sont éloignées du groupe pour aller à une table rien qu'entre filles. Pour animer un peu le bar, Hermann a décidé d'installer une petite scène pour que les gens dansent. Atwater vînt proposer à Burgess d'aller danser.

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur de danser avec moi ?

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour voir un homme les regarder. Uniforme militaire, un magnifique sourire, et deux yeux bleus magnifiques. L'homme regardait Erin attendant une réponse.

-Euh…

Elle ne voulait pas laisser Tay toute seule, mais surtout la jeune femme est gênée d'aller danser avec un parfait inconnu.

-Vas-y files ! Lança Tay

Erin se leva avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Il lui adressa un beau sourire avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

-Je suis nulle à danser. Confia-t-elle bêtement.

-Laissez-vous aller.

Il plaça une main dans le bas du dos, et une autre attrapa la main d'Erin. Ils dansèrent doucement un slow sous le regard de l'équipe qui est surprise. Will sourit en observant la scène.

-Vous voyez, vous vous débrouillez bien.

-J'ai un bon cavalier.

-Et en bon cavalier vous me laisseriez-vous inviter dîner ? Demanda le militaire

-Hmmm

-S'il vous plaît, je viens juste de rentrer de mission. Et je repars bientôt, j'aimerai juste inviter une jolie femme au restaurant. Je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions. Fit-il

-C'est ma faute, je me méfie trop des hommes. Confia Erin.

-Je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

Erin sourit et accepta son offre, elle rejoignit les filles pour prendre ses affaires.

-Tu nous quittes pour ce beau jeune homme ! S'exclama Burgess

-Il m'invite au restaurant.

-Ouuuuuuh tu nous raconteras.

Erin leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre le jeune homme à la porte. Il lui ouvrit la porte comme un bon gentleman.

-Hmmm, je suis venu avec mon frère. Je...Je n'ai pas de voiture…

-Ce n'est pas grave, la mienne est là-bas. Fit Erin.

Il prit le volant et ils se rendirent dans un restaurant 5 étoiles.

-Wahoo. C'est…super flatteur. Je ne vous connais même pas, même pas votre prénom.

-Je m'appelle Jay. Je suis Lieutenant, 3ème bataillon, 75ème Régiment des Rangers. Déployé en Afghanistan.

-Erin. Je suis détective dans les Renseignements au District 21.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, et profitèrent de la soirée tous les deux, apprenant à se connaître. Erin qui n'est pas du genre à s'ouvrir facilement fut étonné de la simplicité à parler avec Jay. Il l'invita à aller se promener le long de la Navy Pier.

-Tu repars quand ? Demanda la jeune femme

-Dans deux jours.

Il enleva sa veste avant de la mettre sur les épaules d'Erin.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle

Le feu d'artifice fut tiré comme à chaque fois. Jay passa un bras autour des épaules d'Erin, et lui offert une rose avant qu'ils ne rentrent. Erin le ramena avant de rejoindre son propre appartement en souriant. Elle ne put se retirer le jeu homme de ses pensées et se surprit à se rendre à l'aéroport pour avoir une chance de lui dire au revoir.

-Jay ? Appela-t-elle pas très sûre d'elle

-Erin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Jay

-Je… Je voulais te voir avant que tu partes. J'ai vraiment apprécié la soirée.

-Moi aussi. De bon souvenir pour le front.

Le cœur d'Erin se serra en l'imaginant partir pour combattre. Combattre pour elle, pour tous ceux qui les entourent, pour le pays, pour ses populations qui ont besoin d'aide… Sans que certains ne réalisent, sans qu'ils ne voient qu'il risque sa propre vie pour celle des autres. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa le plus doucement possible.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder, Erin perdue dans l'océan bleu des yeux de Jay. Il posa une main douce sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je crois qu'on appelle ça le coudre foudre. Sourit Jay

-Oui.

-Il faut que j'y aille, ils ont appelés mon vol.

-Je t'attendrai. Déclara-t-elle subitement.

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Oh oui il la reverrait. Il utilisera ses appels Skype pour la contacter. Will lui ayant donné le Skype de la jeune femme qu'il avait par chance gardé après une enquête sur laquelle il avait aidé les Renseignements.


End file.
